zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Definition Of Our Love
Not going to lie, my life can be rough as a police officer I always have to put my life in the line to protect the city and the mammals I hold dear Traveling through Zootopia, fighting crime in every single district Amidst all that, however, there´s one thing that helps me sleep safely every night I´m with him at the moment, here in my apartment and resting at his lap on our couch With both a nice quilt and his fluffy tail around me, I´m filled with warmth It´s none other than my beloved fox Nick, my partner and my very own Mr. Hopps I´ve never met anyone so dear to me in all of my 25 years Both the quilt and my nightshirt are pink, which happens to be my favorite color I feel so wonderful as you have your arms around my waist and my head on your chest, feeling your soft fur You and I have a big reputation as steadfast friends and partners in action Yet we and those close to us know that there´s something more going on We all know the story how I started out as an ignorant, closed-minded young bunny from Bunnyburrow I learned my lesson and found friendship in you, but that was only the beginning though The mammal I used to fear is where fate had me find love in, oh the irony I´m not complaining at all, since we´re all civilized mammals deep down anyway As I rest against your shirtless chest and hold you by the shoulders, I feel blissful and carefree Words cannot describe how much you matter to me, handsome I saw you for who you really were and you helped my true self to come out The mature, brave and loving woman that lied dormant in my heart Nick, you´re always so witty and playful, but also supportive and approachable No other male mammal would take this girl´s heart the way you´ve done You always tend for me whenever I get sick or hurt Encouraging and giving me hope, even when there´s none of that in sight You always provide me with the best moments in my life, both on our free time and at work Gently, you place your paws under my shirt and stroke the fur on my back Every time you touch me in that manner, it makes me feel very amorous To you, I show just as much if not more affection as does always do to their mates You´re so warm and fluffy, not what I would´ve expected from a predator And best of all, you´re unbeatable as a kisser and as a cuddler I get out of my quilt and shirt, leaving only my bra on In this quiet bedroom of ours, it´s yet another intimate moment for two of us alone Our apartment may not be perfect, but with my dear fox, even the humblest of homes would do Well, at least it won´t be long until I get to move to a better home with you Can´t help but wonder what our future holds, maybe a promotion to the chief someday? And some children of our own too that´d get a childhood so healthy and happy But no need to think of future now, cherishing a happy moment like this is enough for this rabbit All I now want to do is just hug you tight as you tickle my tiny bunny feet I drape my paws around your muscular arm while you stroke my cottontail and ears One can smell how there´s some fox scent in me, for I´ve been like this with you so many times I´ll always feel comfortable around you Nick, no matter what the situation For someone who´s done so much good to me like you have, I´d do anything in return If I hadn´t chosen you, I would´ve regretted it for the rest of my life and beyond Which makes me feel so proud to have a good, honest man like you as my husband We´re so close at the moment we can´t keep our paws off each other I let you snuggle me cozily as I give you a kiss so romantic and tender With you, I can never have enough of moments like this, just like during our dating days I can still see them here in my mind, with my very own eyes Here I´m just lying demurely and getting kisses from my man To whom I´m so grateful for everything he has given This passionate moment lasts for a long time, until we feel very relaxed We got married and had our honeymoon already, yet I´m sure there are other great moments like that ahead It was a wise choice that I followed my heart instead of my instinct You not only shared my dream, but also became a part of it Making sacrifices and staying as the closest, most important mammals during our entire life That´s the definition of our love. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style